Lamento
by Keiko Maxwell
Summary: Até quando continuaria a se lamentar por aquele ocorrido não saberia dizer, mas continuaria, todos os anos, a traçar aquele caminho.


_**"Lamento"**_

**Autora:** Keiko Maxwell

**Série:** Pokémon

**Casal:** GreenxRed;

**Gênero:** Angust;

**Classificação:** T

**Beta:** Blanxe

**Resumo:** Até quando continuaria a se lamentar por aquele ocorrido não saberia dizer, mas continuaria, todos os anos, a traçar aquele caminho.

**Disclaimer:** "Pokémon" e seus personagens não pertencem a mim e sim a Satoshi Tajiri, Nintendo e mais (MUITOS MAIS) uns tios aí de olhinhos puxados - ou não. Trabalho de cão totalmente sem fins lucrativos.

**Aviso:** Contém BL (Boys Love), não aconselhado para homofóbicos e preconceituosos em geral. Caso se encaixe em alguma das duas categorias acima, favor se retirar;

**o.O.o.O.o**

Arrumou pela enésima vez a alça da bolsa sobre o ombro. Não que o objeto estivesse pesado ou lhe incomodando, ele simplesmente perdera o costume de andar longas distâncias com o acessório atado às costas. Era tão mais fácil utilizar de seu Charizard para realizar os caminhos que necessitasse caso precisasse descer do Monte Shirogane que, nas raras vezes que isso acontecia, ele nem se dava ao trabalho de levar a bolsa junto. Mas agora era diferente e, exatamente por isso, respeitava o pedido feito pelo outro rapaz.

Observou de relance o moreno que andava a alguns passos a sua frente enquanto o pequeno Eevee acompanhava-o cruzando as passadas de seu treinador. Era estranho se parasse para pensar no que estavam a fazer. Não poderia dizer que compreendia o que se passava na mente do outro rapaz, afinal nunca vivera a mesma experiência que ele, por isso aceitava acompanhá-lo sempre que aquela data se aproximava, mas, mesmo assim, sentia que não era o correto. Ele era o culpado de tudo afinal de contas.

Se não fosse pela sua batalha, não precisaria cumprir esse ritual autoimposto pelo agora líder de ginásio.

Seus pensamentos foram interrompidos com o rápido movimento do rato elétrico quando este subiu agilmente para seu ombro. Elevando os olhos, observou a cidade que se destacava a alguns quilômetros de onde se encontravam, indicando que a jornada que haviam iniciado em Veridian se aproximava de seu destino final.

A leve neblina arroxeada que cobria a região não era nem um pouco acolhedora. Sempre se perguntara, desde a primeira vez em que estivera ali, como ainda havia pessoas que conseguiam morar naquela cidade. Não que a pequena concentração de casas pudesse ser considerada uma, tinha de admitir que estava mais para um vilarejo. Entretanto, o lugar havia evoluído um tanto nos últimos anos e agora contava com mais alguns pontos de comércio além do pequeno mercado tem-de-tudo.

Respirou fundo conforme se aproximavam do lugar. Não era uma pessoa supersticiosa ou qualquer coisa parecida, mas não tinha lembranças agradáveis das experiências que passara ali e suspeitava que nem mesmo o companheiro guardava boas recordações da cidade. Sentiu o pequeno roedor amarelo tremendo levemente em seu ombro e, em um movimento rápido, apenas puxou o companheiro de batalhas para dentro de seu colete vermelho, aconchegando-o sobre o peito. Era interessante como, sempre que vinham para a cidade de Lavender, suas reações e as de pikachu eram as mesmas.

Seus passos emparelharam-se aos do moreno quando estavam prestes a adentrar a cidade. Nesse momento, percebeu que o pequeno Eevee já não corria mais livremente e uma mistura de tensão e lamento surgia no semblante do antigo amigo. Não era sempre que via tais sentimentos tão expostos na face dele e isso fazia com que a culpa que sentia por ser o principal causador daquilo apenas aumentasse em si.

Se ao menos pudesse voltar no tempo e refazer aquele fatídico momento. Sim, era a única coisa da qual se lamentava em sua vida.

Pôde contemplar um triste sorriso quando o líder de ginásio lhe fitou com os olhos âmbares e lhe convidou com a mão estendida.

"Vamos?"

Teve noção de que foi automático seu movimento de aceitar o convite entrelaçando os dedos de ambos. Não que o gesto fizesse sua culpa ou desconforto diminuírem, mas acreditava que, dessa forma, transmitia um pouco de paz para o outro rapaz quando, na verdade, quem buscava essa sensação, era ele próprio.

Uma vez dentro da diminuta cidade, o caminho a ser seguido era velho conhecido: um curto tempo de descanso no Centro Pokémon local; uma parada rápida no mercado para comprarem as provisões para a viagem de volta e mais um punhado de incenso e flores; uma breve caminhada até a grande torre lavanda localizada ao norte; e os minutos para reunir coragem para adentrarem o antigo cemitério de pokémons.

A torre erguia-se imponente e dificilmente avistavam-se treinadores ou pedestres próximo ao local, mas ele sabia que no interior da grande construção, vários treinadores que haviam passado por perdas irreparáveis, prestavam suas homenagens.

Anos atrás, a história acerca do lugar ser mal-assombrado fazia com que os novatos evitassem suas redondezas. Talvez, ele também devesse ter sido sensato o suficiente na época em que era somente um iniciante e ignorado aquela construção. Assim, ao menos, não teria passado por um dos maiores temores de sua vida. Mas, era graças a ele que agora aquele lugar não era mais um centro de operações da Equipe Rocket, então, de certo modo, agradecia o fato de ter se aventurado naquela construção.

Sentiu apertar a pegada em sua mão ao mesmo tempo em que o líder de ginásio, antes mirando a altura do local, abaixava a cabeça para encarar a entrada do edifício. Se considerava aquela visita difícil, para o amigo seria ao menos duas vezes mais doloroso. Precisava, realmente, levar isso em consideração. Assim, não esperou que o primeiro passo fosse dado por ele e, retribuindo a pressão mais firme em seu punho, iniciou o caminhar em direção a entrada.

Se o lado de fora da torre já lhe deixava encomodado, seu interior não ajudava nenhum pouco a melhorar esta sensação. Ainda se lembrava de sua primeira visita e essas memórias não lhe eram agradáveis, pois, naquela vez, sentira o que era realmente o medo.

Seus passos seguiram silenciosos enquanto subiam as longas escadarias do edifício. O túmulo que visitariam se encontrava no segundo andar, o que não tornava o caminho tão complicado, mas era o significado que havia por trás de todo aquele lugar que tornava a subida tão tortuosa.

Ao adentrarem o grande andar, seus olhos vagaram pelas diversas lápides dispostas no ambiente. As recordações de seu reencontro com o moreno, na época seu rival, agachado à frente de um dos túmulos, enquanto escondias as lágimas, fez com que seu coração se apertasse e engolisse em seco. Ele, o maior mestre pokémon do mundo, ainda não sabia o que era passar pela perda de um importante companheiro e amigo. Seguiram o caminho por entre os memoriais até localizem aquele que era o motivo de estarem ali.

Observou calado enquanto o rapaz depositava as flores de oferenda, acendia alguns incensos e prestava sua homenagem parado com as palmas das mãos unidas diante do jazigo. Não tinha o direito de estar presente, essa era a verdade que sentia sempre que faziam aquela visita, uma vez por ano.

Ele que era considerado o maior treinador de pokémons do mundo. Ele que amava os pequenos animais, os respeitava acima de tudo e os consideravam seus amigos. Ele que se tornara, com o passar dos anos, em um ídolo a ser alcançado pelos novatos. Ele, exclusivamente ele, era o responsável pela morte do primeiro pokémon que o amante havia capturado quando iniciara sua jornada. Ele era um assassino... e sempre o seria.

"A culpa não é sua, Red." A voz baixa pareceu um grito aos seus ouvidos naquele momento. "Nunca lhe culpei pelo que aconteceu com meu Raticate. Se há algum culpado, este sou eu. Não deveria ter lhe desafiado para uma batalha em um local como aquele."

"Green..."

"E também, nunca lhe agradeci pelos anos em que me acompanhou até aqui." Observou o rapaz mais alto se levantando e lhe fitando profundamente conforme falava em seu tom ainda baixo. "Ouvi as histórias de que sua experiência nesta cidade, mais precisamente nesta torre, não foi nada agradável, mas, mesmo assim, você sempre esteve aqui para mim... Obrigado."

A mesma sensação de que aquilo não estava certo tornou a lhe preencher. Não merecia a gratidão de Green. Não quando ele ainda se considerava o assassino do pokémon que descansava eternamente no túmulo próximo de onde estavam. Inconscientemente, apertou os punhos e baixou a face, evitando o olhar do outro rapaz.

Assim, não percebeu quando o líder de ginásio desapareceu com o espaço que havia entre ambos e se sobressaltou quando sentiu o toque calmo e aconchegante dos dedos de Green sobre sua face, em um carinho suave e gostoso. Um carinho que com um pequeno movimento se tornou em um leve roçar de lábios, em um beijo terno.

"Se você se culpa tanto assim, então prometa-me algo para pagar pelo que fez..." A frase deixou os lábios do moreno apenas alguns centímetros dos seus próprios e, sem esperar qualquer tipo de resposta por sua parte, ela continuou. "Não suma do meu lado, ok?"

Ali, no meio do segundo andar da Lavender Tower, abraçado ao antigo amigo e rival, mirando profundamente duas íris âmbares, sua resposta foi apenas um balançar de cabeça. Pois, diferente das outras vezes que optara por se calar de livre e espontânea vontade, dessa vez as palavras lhe faltavam. Um sorriso se fornou nos lábios de Green antes de lhe beijar novamente e se afastar de si.

"Ele está esperando por seus respeitos também, Red..."

Ele sabia ao que o amante se referia e, acendendo os incensos restantes, ajoelhou-se, tendo a companhia do pequeno roedor amarelo ao seu lado, à frente do jazigo de Raticate para lhe prestar sua breve e respeitosa homenagem.

Não, aquilo não diminuía a culpa que o atormentava. Tão pouco mudava o passado, mas lhe abria um caminho a seguir e lhe oferecia o dever de permanecer exatamente onde se encontrava na vida de Green. Afinal, não havia prometido levianamente continuar ao lado de Green para sempre. Ele fizera a promessa na frente do túmulo de sua vítima e iria cumpri-la para pagar esta dívida que possuía em sua vida. Talvez, assim, ele pudesse parar de se lamentar.

**FIM**

**o.O.o.O.o**

Cantinho da autora

Já fazia um tempinho que eu queria abordar essa história do Red ser o culpado pela morte do Raticate do Green. Assim como as outras lendas urbanas acerca da série, ela dá um grande brecha para se trabalhar histórias com os dois!

Esse fic foi feito em um surto psicótico que tive ao receber a notícia de que Pokémon irá ganhar um novo anime em Outubro... Agora é esperar para ver se até o lançamento eu terei outras ideias!

Keiko Maxwell  
Agosto/2013


End file.
